Flowers of Redemption
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Truly, you never know how important someone is until they're gone. It was a mistake. It was just simple carelessness before they realized, their Kuroko Tetsuya was already forever gone. What is lost can never be saved, or is it? GoMxKuroko
1. Mourning Bride

**A/N: READ. THANKS. VERY IMPORTANT. **As I promised, I'll be posting my new stories this very day I was born. Haha as you can see, I'm currently hooked with Kuroko no Basket, both with the manga and anime. No worries though, the updates of my other stories will come. However, they will no longer be uploaded in this site. **Archive of Our Own **is my new nesting ground with the username of **amethyst_ice22**. So for anyone who does not know Archive of Our Own, just type it up on Google. I'll send invites once I can so just PM me your email addresses whenever. I hope you can tell me what you think of this, though, it's still your choice :) For now, I have to celebrate with my family, hugs and kisses everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mourning Bride**

Small and pale-looking hands reached up as the snow fell in gentle drops against his skin. It was snowing again. The time where everything is silent, the time when the festivities among houses arise as they celebrate Christmas. It was also the time when he celebrated with _them. _Kuroko stared up at the darkened sky, his blue _blue _eyes hazy, letting the droplets glide against his skin.

Where did everything go wrong? His hands shook, unable to stay up any longer. It was futile, one could say. To try and reach for the snow, when it melts just as quickly. Really, it was a waste of time. Sky blue strands swayed against the wind, his frail body shuddering against the biting cold. Kuroko knew he would get terribly sick if he stayed outside like this. He was also well aware of the fact that the staggering cold could land him in the hospital. However, for now, he did not care. He didn't have the energy to move, anyway, much less stand and enter his house. Yes, his _empty _house.

To be honest, it was the worst time to be melancholic, as well as the most inconvenient time to feel weak and battered. Where does he go now? He had nowhere else to go. For almost three long years, he had celebrated every holiday with _them_ for he had no one but _them_. His parents, who are they? He had not seen them for almost ten years. Siblings? He was an only child. Relatives? He knew not one. Friends? _They _were his friends.

Kuroko knew this would be coming sooner or later. He had tried to delay the inevitable. He tried to fight against fate, had tried to stop the hands of time, had tried to not let it happen to the point where he was vomiting blood for _trying_. He knew all along that this would happen. He had known all this time. Knew with all his heart, mind, being, and_ soul_. He was no longer _needed. _He tried not to think of it. He could just forget it. He would be able to bury it in the deepest recesses of his mind. He could just forget it, he can do it if he tried. He knew he could. He ca—

"Tsk." Kuroko lowered his head against his bent knee. His lower lip bleeding slightly from biting. A small smile graced his blue-tinted lips, _mocking _his cowardly self. He was tired, oh so _tired_. He could no longer do this. He didn't like this, it had to stop. His persistence would just cost him to _break_ and such tragedy was not something he could afford right now. Kuroko opened his eyes and his unfocused gaze found itself on the inky cloudy sky. His shoulders sagged against the cold cement wall. It's too late to change anything now. He was already too exhausted to continue. _  
_

"Cold...so...cold..." His voice was barely above a whisper. It was as if his cracked lips were only moving without sound, like a fish out of water. It was enough, Kuroko thought. He had done more than enough. They were just too far away to reach. They were too many steps ahead of him. Catching up to them would be the same as embracing the sky, and as impossible as finding the pot of golden coins at the end of the rainbow. What else could he do, when he was only a shadow, and they, his light? Small, unnoticeable, droplets of tears fell from his eyes. It's enough, was the words chanting in his mind, over and over, like a broken record put on repeat.

His eyelids closed slowly, finally hiding his dull orbs, his eyes the windows to his _hurt _soul_._ The last of his consciousness faded away_,_ his last thought, a small relief he had hoped would lull him into a false sense of security. _It's over. _

"TETSU-KUN!"_  
_

...

Momoi stared at the gray sky, her anxiety rising as seconds ticked by. For reasons unknown to her, her pulse had been racing for quite some time. A slim wrist settled over her generous bosom, just where her beating heart was. Her heart was beating loudly, her pulse prickling her. _Painfully. Harshly. Continuously._ It was unsettling, as much as it was frightening at the implications of what her body was telling her. She knew she was gifted. Gifted with profound intelligence and unfathomable prediction. She was mostly underestimated though, due to her alluring appearance. However, once they saw a glimpse of her ability, some were left in awe, a few with respect, and many with jealousy.

She cared none for them though. She only cared about _them_, none other than her boys. They were her most precious treasures and they come above anyone else, aside from her family that is. She cared for them just as a sister would, as a mother would, and as a friend would. Her middle school years revolved around them. They were currently her life, and they were a part of her, as she, they. That's why...Momoi looked down at her clenched fists. She closed her eyes, willing not to let herself cry.

That's why it was hard to see them now. To see them so _lost_, it was undeniably painful. The Generation of Miracles, each and everyone of them did possess talents unmatched by anyone else, as well as capabilities to excel in athletics, in general. But why couldn't anyone understand?

As talented as they are, and as monstrous as their prowess were on court, they were still just _that. _They were still young _boys. _They were still immature teens who lived through life the way they only know how. They get hurt, disappointed, and _broken. _It was unfair for them to be subjected to so much hate, pressure, and expectations. Why couldn't anyone else see?

Momoi slowly opened her eyes. No. She shook her head lightly. There was still one who knew best, and there was only one who understood most of all. Her first love, and the only person she could ever think to love—Kuroko Tetsuya. Her eyes shone suddenly with determination as she turned away from her bedroom window.

She grabbed her winter jacket, gloves, cell, and earmuffs before making her way outside and towards the snow covered pavements. Maybe, she could confide in him. Maybe, they would be able to think of a way to stop this. And just _maybe, _both Kuroko and her would be able to make them change, to save them from themselves.

It would be impossible to talk to her childhood friend. Aomine Daiki never listened to her anyway. Momoi slowed down from her run, as she bent over her knees, trying to catch her breath. She panted against the cold wind, her puffs of breath becoming white mist in front of her. Come to think of it, the Generation of Miracles only ever truly listened to their captain, Akashi, and one seemingly invisible man, Kuroko. She never did understand why they did so. She could guess that their undying loyalty towards Akashi was out of fear, for Kuroko, however, it was still confusing.

Even she herself could not understand her strange affinity and almost obsessive attraction towards him. Kuroko Tetsuya was an enigma. He was a main character who seemed indifferent and looked bland as the rest of him was, but inside he was the one who cared most, loved most, and defended most. He was a complete mystery. Her gift of perception couldn't help her read him the way she could to others.

If she were to look at Kuroko from a different point of view, she would definitely conclude he was not worth her time. However, at a second glance, you would be captivated, your eyes would be unable to turn away from him. Momoi Satsuki may have an envied physical appearance, however, Kuroko possessed true beauty inside and out, while she was crude and manipulative.

Staring at him closely, she realized that he was indeed a sight to behold. He had pale skin, which looked even creamier and healthier than hers, a petite waist that a normal boy wouldn't have, and blue hair so soft as if the sky had plucked a part of its body to place it on Kuroko's head.

There was something magnetic about Kuroko, and it was proven with the way the other Generation of Miracles acted around him. Even though Dai-chan grumbles, he listens and cares for Kuroko like no other. Never mind Ryou-kun who would do absolutely everything for the sake of his one and only 'Kuroko-cchi.'

Midorin always takes time to tell their phantom player about his horoscopes, and makes sure to bring along with him Kuroko's lucky item. While Atsushi-kun shares his sweets with him and no one else. Their captain had always taken into account Kuroko's weak body, and gives only him the pleasure of resting, as well as days off.

Kuroko Tetsuya was the magnet, the center, and the piece gluing them together. He was important to them, to_ all_ of them. It was a fact that never changed, even now that they were like _this_. They still cared for Kuroko, for her, for their team, but everything was buried within. A strong armor had formed around their hearts. Momoi could only hope that the price they paid for all the enemies they had created, and teams they had destroyed would not be a price too high to pay.

Her steps echoed against the seemingly apartment complex. The foreboding feeling only grew stronger as she neared the floor of Kuroko's apartment. The elevator stopped at the 11th floor. With paranoia sticking to her like second skin, she stepped out of the confined space. She walked towards one corner of the floor, knowing Kuroko's apartment was located at the last corridor.

She turned left, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She squinted a bit, there was something dark against one door. Fear gripped her heart. _Don't tell me it's a g-ghost! _She panicked inside but her urge to see her love was stronger. Her feet carried her closer and once she did, a scream was ripped from her throat, her cries echoing throughout the building.

"TETSU-KUN!"

...

The IV connected to a pale wrist, the tube connected to a small mouth, and the beeping of the machine had her quivering and sobbing on her seat.

"You saved him just in time, young lady. Any later, and he would have..." Her family doctor, Miyaguchi Yukisho, trailed off and she nodded. She understood perfectly what would have happened if she was only a minute late.

"H-How is T-Tetsu-kun, sensei?" She tried not to let her voice quiver but her trembling hands, holding onto Kuroko's left hand betrayed her.

"He is slightly malnourished and almost suffered severe hypothermia. Mild concussion, dehydration, fatigue, and low blood pressure among many of his diagnosis." Her breath hitched at every word. Grasping cold fingers, she let her forehead rest against Kuroko's unresponsive hand.

"We'll need to re-examine him when he wakes up, Momoi-san. We need to know the extent of the damage on his head and his body. Fortunately, he only suffered frostnip in his fingers and toes, keeping him warm would be enough. We'll also have to contact his parents, do you have their number, Momoi-san?"

She stiffened at the mention of Kuroko's parents, her mellow temperament flaring for a second. Coldly, she answered.

"Tetsu-kun doesn't have parents." Miyaguchi nodded in understanding.

"I see, would it be alright if I call your parents to have some papers signed for Kuroko-san? There are also matters for the dues and medicine needed to be paid." Almost mechanically, she nodded.

"They wouldn't mind. They treat Tetsu-kun like their own." _And we're filthy rich. _It would be of no consequence to them if they paid for Kuroko's debts. Besides, as invincible as his parents were, they did ensure that he was living well. _Some parents they are. _Couldn't they visit him just once? It wouldn't be too much to ask now, right? She heard the door click, leaving her alone with Kuroko. Gingerly, she let her fingers run through his hair. What have they done? She was too stupid not to realize sooner. It was no wonder she was unsettled for most of the day. _If I didn't come, what could... _Tears fell from her eyes. No, it was too painful to think about that.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun. I'm sorry..." What could she tell him when he wakes up? More than that, what could she tell the others once winter break is over?

...

"Everyone, gather around." A simple command, a shout was unnecessary. His voice was already powerful enough for everyone to listen. He speaks, his team listens, no one asks. It was a simple rule, really. He does not condone rule-breakers. Akashi let his gaze sweep around him. The first string stood before him, the second behind them, and the third string the last in line. As the captain, he knew all his members' faces and names.

"Second and third strings, you will be excused from practice today."

"Understood, captain!" They bowed and turned to leave, no questions asked. They scattered, dispersed, leaving only he and the first strings behind. He silently stared at them as their bodies eased up.

"Where is Tetsuya?" They all froze, only now did they realize the absence of their sixth phantom player. Simultaneously, they turned their head here and there, looking for Kuroko.

"Kuroko-cchi has never been absent before. Aominecchi! Do you know where he is?" At the abhorred nickname, Aomine glared before muttering.

"No, Tetsu didn't text me today."

Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "His horoscope isn't good today, his lucky item is a stuffed pineapple."

Murasakibara continued eating his sweets while Akashi observed everyone silently. They were a bunch of hopeless idiots. They couldn't possibly answer him properly. He looked back, his gaze settling on one lone female sitting on the bench, silently staring at the clipboard.

"Satsuki." She flinched, her form tense. She placed one hand over her chest, her heart beating wildly. She looked up, only to see everyone staring her. Momoi smiled hesitantly.

"Yes, what is it?"

Akashi ignored her initial reaction, instead, he repeated his question. "Where is Tetsuya?" Her reaction was not what they expecting as her eyes widened, and her hands trembled. Her clipboard fell, along with a lone white envelop slipping from the fallen files.

"Oi Satsuki, what's wrong?" Aomine stepped forward, suddenly alarmed at her sudden distress. Kise followed soon after with Midorima, while Akashi and Murasakibara stayed back. Bending over slightly, Akashi took the envelope in his hands. Curiously turning it over, his body froze and his eyes turned dark.

_"Satsuki."_ They all stopped fussing over Momoi, opting to turn their attention towards their captain. He only used that tone whenever something greatly displeased him. When it happens, someone gets hurt _badly. _

"What is the meaning of _this_?" Akashi raised the envelope high enough for everyone to see.

**Resignation Letter - Kuroko Tetsuya**

They gaped wordlessly at the white envelope before Momoi burst out in tears, her whole form shook, startling them as she cried her heart out.

"M-Momoi-chan, what's wrong!" She sobbed as if the world was ending. Midorima and Kise were left to reluctantly comfort her as Aomine grabbed the envelope from Akashi's hands.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!" Aomine roared over the noise, his anger flaring as he tore the envelope to shreds. He turned to Momoi who was crying her eyes out.

"Oi Satsuki, explain this!" She hiccuped as she tried to stop her tears. It felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"Aominecchi! You don't have to be so mean!"

"Don't be so insensitive, Aomine."

"Shut up! You don't know anything so shut the hell up!"

"Stop fighting like children!" She screeched, getting everyone else to quiet down. She glared at them, her eyes harsh and accusing.

"It's all your fault! All of you! If you weren't all fucking idiots, it wouldn't have happened!" They stared at her as if she had grown another head. Never did they hear their manager cuss before.

"Now, now, Momoi-chan, you're overreacting. Kuro-"

"Overreacting?" She stood, her whole form trembling as she looked down.

"You don't know anything! Tetsu-kun...Tetsu-kun is..."

Aomine gritted his teeth, his patience already long gone. "Well? Spit it out already, Satsuki!"

Momoi looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Dai-chan..." She whispered brokenly, taking him aback. She had never sounded like that before. It was as if she had lost..._everything. _Guilt bubbled in his throat as Aomine stepped forward, only to stop once she fell on her knees.

"Tetsu-kun's gone, Dai-chan...He's gone..."

_Long-term memory loss. It's unfortunate but it was the outcome of our tests. _

___We are unsure if he would ever recover but as it stands, his memory loss is permanent. _

_His memories aren't there anymore, Momoi-san._

_I'm sorry, but he will no longer be able to remember you or anyone else for that matter. _

_From the trauma he experienced, it's best to let him forget. _

_Please don't let him suffer again. _

"He's gone and it's all our fault."

_Fin for now_

* * *

_*_Mourning Bride- it is a kind of flower. It means 'unfortunate attachments.'


	2. Yellow Cypress

**A/N: READ. PLEASE. FOR THE LAST TIME. **Gah, I've already said this but some are just too persistent, wah! Please _please _write your emails with spaces or something or it won't appear! Also, my **Archive of Our Own **username is **amethyst_ice22, **ok? Also, I'm aware that some people might not be able to read from that site so I might **make a blog **so my stories would be accessible to everyone, so I will update **one last time after this for the blog site**. **Livejournal **can be a pain in the ass sometimes you see so yeah, I _do not _want to post there, ugh. Bad memories, I tell you. Thank you and happy reading.

**Cheers and love,**

**Nozomi**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Yellow Cypress**

The yellow cypress held loosely in his hand swayed against the wind. His golden hair, blinding under the sun, was in disarray, yet it only made him look alluring. He was a prodigious basketball player, many says. He was a talented model, others excitedly gush. However, he was more commonly known as an idiot who knew nothing outside his _obsessions,_ namely basketball and modeling. Kise Ryouta was many _many _things. Though, more than anything, the blond only considered himself as a boy who was enjoying life to the fullest.

If he was to be truthful, the _real_ him was neither playful the basketball player; neither the clumsy middle-schooler, nor the lively model. He was quite the cynical teen, who never took things at face value. He doesn't trust as easily as others fancied to think. Kise never really opened himself to anyone. He didn't dare think that people actually liked him for _him. _He knew how he was viewed by people. _Just a pretty face. _And that's all he was going to be in their eyes.

The face he was born with was not something he considered a blessing. His family never did appreciate the popularity that came with his looks. His parents couldn't pinpoint _how _he turned out the way he was. School wasn't any different. His supposed _friends_ were just leeches, trying to feed off the favors that came with his unwanted fame. Haters came as easily as people stabbed you behind your back.

Being judged and criticized, as well as adored and loved, when all he _wanted _was just to live life, it was no longer a surprise when he had become bored of everything. He was already too numb with his surroundings, that he could care less what people thought of him. Handsome, talented, and rich—what more could anyone ask for? From the young age of twelve, Kise had developed the mindset that no one could be trusted, and that life was too boring for his tastes.

It wasn't until he accidentally saw Aomine Daiki playing basketball did he think otherwise. There was power, passion, and _raw_ beauty with the way he played the game. Kise, for the first time in his life, was awed, and a spark was ignited that day he witnessed the powerful dunk made by the tanned player. Without a second thought, he joined the basketball team, hoping the stagnant air in his life, disappears soon.

Just like always, he excelled and stood above others until he was appointed to be a part of the first string—the best players and forerunners of the Teikou basketball team. Everything was going great until Kise met _him. _Kuroko Tetsuya—the short, weak, and phantom sixth man of the basketball team—suddenly became his personal trainer. It was not as if he had a choice.

Akasi Seijuro, the formidable and creepy captain of the team, _ordered _that he obey this Kuroko person for the duration of his probationary period. And until Kise gets the approval of the seemingly invisible man, he would just be a spare player. A _spare _player was not something he signed up for when he joined the team.

Kise wanted to be at the top, to stand over everyone else, and _defeat _Aomine Daiki. Alas, lady fate had something else in mind. For a few depressing moments, he had wanted to whine and question their captain's decision. However, knowing Akashi, you would be better off dead than question him in _anything. _Thus, with his pride wounded, he challenged Kuroko, yet time and time again, the phantom man _refuses _him.

It was sudden, when both he and Kuroko, were called out to help their second string teammates in their game. Another opportunity to challenge the unworthy player of Teikou, came to him. How wrong he was. As always, he had been refused but by the end of the game, he was eternally thankful that Kuroko never accepted his challenge. His righteousness when it came to the team, and his immeasurable strength when it came to basketball, left Kise gaping after his teammate. His world tilted off its axis once he uncovered the _true _Kuroko behind the phantom mask.

The real Kuroko Tetsuya was charismatic, strong, and unwavering in _beauty. Always_, the overlooked phantom player of Teikou thought, and cared for his teammates. _Always_, he supported and made everyone strong, even if he himself was forgotten. The glory and fame were for his teammates, not for him. _Never for him. _It was in Kuroko, that Kise found acceptance and _love_. Betrayal, deceit, and hatred—things he associated with people, disappeared in an instant. In their stead, was the bubbling emotions of joy, love, and _longing._

From then on, his _boring _life was filled with new things. Desire burned at the pits of his stomach everyday he was in Teikou basketball team. The constant presence of their phantom man just made the days better. Everything was great, felt great, and looked great. Then, that day came when they were called the 'Generation of Miracles.' Unknowingly, they were viewed as these unbeatable players on court. Their passion and love for the game became their driving force to become stronger.

And stronger did they become, until no one else could defeat them. Not one was able to bring out their true potential, and for one heartbreaking moment, Kise realized, that life was getting _boring _again. The thrill scorching his veins, and the adrenaline pumping his blood, disappeared as he and the others won _every _game they played. Kise could only look on disinterest, as their opponents stopped playing altogether, already admitting defeat.

Everything was just a cycle. It would always be the same. Nothing ever changes. A bitter smile graced his lips. His gaze focused on one lone figure leaning against the tree, a book held in small, pale hands. _Nothing changes, huh? _Reality crashed down on him that day Momoi told them the _truth_. Kuroko Tetsuya was no more, their one and only phantom player will forever be out of reach.

It was ironic. The very person he deemed to be the _least _important in their team at the start, became the very definition of _important_ in the end. More than anyone else, Kuroko Tetsuya was the most precious member of their team. It was not as if he was the only one who thought of it that way, much to his dismay. Contrary to popular belief, he was _not _an idiot. The only reason why his grades suffered was because he abhorred the idea of sitting around all day, reading _nonsense. _He could be sharp and _smart _when he wanted, and his genius was hardly needed to know something so painfully _obvious. _

The gentle gestures, mild countenance, and countless considerations given to their sole phantom player were always present in, and outside the court. Kise was miffed by this, that his teammates felt as strongly as he, towards Kuroko. _But now... _His focus never faltered from his object of interest, even when the book fell from the small hands, and sky-blue eyes closed, giving way to sleep.

Now, Kise could only relish the fact that he wasn't the only one suffering for this loss. For this immense pain he was forced to endure, all other members of the Generation of Miracles felt the same way. A small dog appeared from the corner, _his _new pet from what he's heard. A small black husky with the same disturbingly blue _blue _eyes. The dog sniffed at its master before his gaze found his. The small husky gave out a small whine and Kise could only smile, as the bundle of fur ran towards him.

"Good boy, Tetsuya number two." It was a strange name, which oddly fit the fur ball snuggling in his hand. Kise smiled, bitterness clear in his eyes. It was painful, because he knew he could never experience that same peace he felt before. That same acceptance and _love_ so clear in these familiar eyes.

"Arf!" The husky whined at him, and only then did the blond realize, the warm droplets against his cold skin. His golden amber irises widened and he laughed awkwardly to himself.

"Ara, why am I crying? I shouldn't be, now, should I? Haha!"

"Arf!" Kise wiped his face with the sleeves of his sweater. The waterworks just won't stop! What was wrong with him? He felt a soft nudge to his thigh. The blond looked up and saw the same cypress in his hand; now, in the dog's mouth, its eyes sad and pleading. _So much like his own. _

Kise took a deep breath, ruffling the soft fur as he did. A brilliant smile surfaced on his face, failing to reach his eyes. His model-worthy smile was the only facade holding him together now. The blond threw one more sorrowful look _his _way, before standing up to his full height. He had grown taller after three years. And with graduation just around the corner, things were about to change, namely his school, his environment, and just about _everything_. In one week, he would be moving on with his life, as much as he _hated _to. Kise cast one last smile at the sleeping teen underneath the shade, and another pat on the husky's head.

It's too late to do anything now. After five whole months, it became clear what went wrong. Momoi was right, it was _their _fault. The guilt and the regret prevented every member of the Generation of Miracles from approaching their phantom player.

They had no right to, not when _they _drove him to his current state. An oath had been made, leading to their current isolation from _him. _It was _ excruciating_. To be be deprived from _him, _only now did Kise realize, how much of his life had revolved around Kuroko for the past few years. It was to his misfortune, that everything was too _late. _A tear slipped from his eyes.

"Goodbye, Kuroko-cchi..."

The last of his sentiments only heard by the wind.

...

_"What do you mean gone? Don't tell me..." Kise stepped forward, his eyes demanding an answer. Momoi was down on the floor, her face in her hands. _

_"Satsuki, explain yourself this instant." Akashi's voice always sent them reeling in fear, and sometimes wariness. This time, however, the urgency beneath his forceful tone was evident, not that everyone else minded the tiny difference. _

_"He's gone...just he's..Tetsu-kun's gone! Do you understand? He's not—he'll never come back!" Their manager uttered in panic. Her eyes wild and clearly disturbed. Aomine stepped forward, disregarding her state of mind. It was not the time to be speaking in gibberish. _

_"What the hell, Satsuki! Just tell us what happened, woman!" He roared over her sobs, his body shaking in fury. He would never forgive her if this was some prank she cooked up just to spite them. _

_"Hospital...Tokyo Hospital, Tetsu-kun's there, Dai-chan but it's not him anymore, it's not him! He won't come back!" She shrieked, and in their eyes, it was complete lunacy. _

_"Just bring us there, damn it!" And Kise wished, he never demanded Momoi to do so. Hospitals were never his fancy, and he won't start liking it now. Dread filled him every step they took towards Kuroko's room. The walls of the hospital was as clear as day, and the smell of antiseptics burned his nose. Kise tried not to gag and make any sort of disturbance. The mood was already tense as it was, and his teammates would hardly appreciate it if he caused another ruckus. _

_**607 - Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_The plate on the door just made the feeling in his stomach worse. From his periphery, Kise could distinctly see the clenching of Aomine's hands, the glint in Mirdorima's eyes, the narrowed eyes of their captain, and the lack of food in Murasakibara's hands. Momoi choked back a sob, and hesitantly, he could only lay a hand on her shoulder._

_With a shuddering sigh, Kise knocked on the door, hearing a small 'come in' from inside, before turning the knob and opening the door. The brilliant light of the afternoon sun blinded him for a moment. The blond opened his eyes and there, he saw _him _in all his beautiful self. Kuroko sat innocently on the white sheets, bandages wrapped around his head, his fingers, his neck, and an IV was connected to his wrist. _

_Despite his teammate's condition, he looked every bit the angel he was. Momoi stepped forward, a hesitant smile plastered on her face. Her tears had long dried but the tear tracks have yet to subside. They watched in silence as Kuroko frowned softly, his features still quite indifferent. _

_"Momoi-san? Are you alright?" Mock joy was expressed in her face as she smiled, and sat down in front of him. _

_"Of course, I am, Kuroko-san. How are you feeling?" Kise's eyes widened at the formal address. Where was the usual 'Tetsu-kun'?_

_"I'm quite alright, thank you for asking." He nodded at her, before his eyes settled on them. His usual blank stare had them tensing, and somehow, they could already guess what Momoi was telling them. Kise felt a sliver of fear creeping up his spine. It couldn't be, now, could it?_

_"Momoi-san..." Kuroko trailed off, catching Momoi's attention. She bit her lip in hesitance as she watched Kuroko stare at the boys crowding the entrance. She knew what was coming, and she could only cry inside at what it would do to them when they find out. Momoi remorsefully closed her eyes. _

_"Who are they?" __From that moment, Kise's—along with the others'—world shattered. Their disbelief, shock, and pain disabled them from answering, and only when Momoi ushered them outside, did they all snap back to reality. _

_"What is this, Satsuki?" Their captain's voice was barely audible, even if complete silence already surrounded them. Momoi turned her face away from them, her gaze on the window, her eyes glazed. _

_"Long-term memory loss." She took a deep breath before turning to face them. _

_"Sensei said that it will most likely be permanent, and with his current condition, he forgets things easily. He'll recover in about a month." Momoi's voice was surprisingly calm, but the way her fingers shook, they knew otherwise. They knew as well what she was implying.  
_

_'Kuroko has completely forgotten us, and will most probably forget what we look like even though he saw you awhile ago.'_

_"What happened, Momoi?" After keeping his silence, it was only now Midorima decided to speak._

_"We—I don't know. I found him like that on his doorstep. It—I..." Momoi paused, trying to compose herself. She took a deep breath. _

_"Sensei asked me to find clues. The only thing I found in his room was the resignation letter on his desk." Her tone became accusing, as her eyes turned cold and unforgiving._

_"Psychological trauma, sensei says. It isn't possible to just gain amnesia with physical injuries alone. That's why, he has only one request..." Momoi trailed off, stepping forward, turning to where Kuroko's room was. Everyone just stared after her, still too shocked to do anything else. Aomine, the usual spitfire of the team, remained quiet as well. _

_"__From the trauma he experienced, it's best to let him forget. __Please don't let him suffer again." Momoi stopped, and turned to them, her eyes shining with unshed tears._

_"Please...we can't _do _this again. From this day on, Kuroko Tetsuya will be forever out of the Generation of Miracles." She uttered with finality. The underlying meaning was clear, and for Kise, a piece of himself broke that day. __  
_

_'Kuroko Tetsuya will be forever out of our lives.'_

_..._

"Arf!" Bleary eyes opened, and a small yawn escaped from thin lips. His gaze was unfocused as he took in surroundings. Something wet pressed against his hand, prompting him to look down. Tetusya number two wagged its tail, happiness radiating off his body. Kuroko smiled, ruffling the soft fur. Stretching indulgently, his eyes caught something unusual on his lap. Looking down, he saw the yellow flower in between the pages of his book. Gingerly, he picked it up, a small smile lighting his features.

"Good boy." He patted the husky's head, his eyes appreciating the bright blossom in his hand.

"Arf!" Kuroko stared at his dog in question when his pet ran towards the grassy part of the field. He slowly stood from his seat, the flower and book carefully cradled in his hand.

"What is it?" A small cloth lay on the dirt, hidden between the blades of grass. A handkerchief neatly folded was being dirtied on the ground. Kuroko frowned, taking hold of the fine piece of cloth in his fingers. It was a waste to throw it away, not when it looked as expensive as it felt. The owner may be looking for it now. Nodding to himself, Kuroko's eyes glinted with determination. He would definitely return it, the initials he saw embroidered on the handkerchief would give him a clue. _  
_

**K.R.**

_K.R. _was vague and it might take him forever till he found the owner, but it would be a pity if it just gets thrown in the trash. Kuroko was frugal to the very _core_. He had to be, since he lived on his own.

"Arf!" The sky-haired teen ruffled the dog's fur, when an idea came to mind. Dogs had a very good sense of smell. Kuroko stilled, pondering for a moment. _It could work. _Bending down, he offered the cloth to his dog.

"Will you help me find the owner?" He asked softly. Kuroko felt ridiculous asking but the 'arf' of his pet gave him some hope. He patted the black fur.

"Thank you, number two."

"Arf!" Kuroko gave off his own unique smile.

"Lead the way, boy."

"Arf!"

...

"Oi Kise! We're leaving! You coming?" Kise turned to his friend, an apologetic smile on his lips. He raised his hand in front of his face as he bowed.

"Sorry! Have other plans, see you tomorrow!" He breezed through his friends, his bag slung over his shoulder. His classmates watched him go, frowns of disapproval on their faces.

"There he goes. A modelling gig again?" One bitterly asked. His friend shook his head.

"It must be awesome to be famous. Ha! What an arrogant prick!"

"Yeah, he's way above himself to hang out with us normal folks, huh? Why do we even bother?" A chorus of agreement swept around the group. Unknown to them, a lone figure hid behind one corner.

"Some friends..." Kise laughed bitterly, his hands clenched at his sides. It was a normal occurrence after _that _day. The rest of the Generation of Miracles just drifted apart. They no longer hung out, much less talk to each other. Basketball was no longer appealing as well, though none of them stopped playing. It was what brought them together, brought _him _to them. It was their last link to their phantom player, after all.

His mind drifted off, his steps unhurried when he stopped suddenly. Kise stared at the basketball court, he wanted to curse his feet for bringing him here. The blond sighed, dropping his bag on the newly polished floor. Might as well practice, he had nothing better to do anyway.

...

Kuroko panted, his form hunched over, his hands resting on his knees. He had been running around for hours already, and still, number two had yet to find the owner of handkerchief he found. A few times, he entertained the idea of abandoning his impromptu goal. Most especially, when he found out about fifty or so students had **K.R. **as initials.

"Arf!" His pet's tail wagged as he ran towards another random direction. Kuroko sighed, hoping that this time, his husky would be right. So many mishaps already happened today, and he didn't want any more trouble. Running towards the familiar path of the gymnasium, Kuroko stopped, letting his dog run ahead of him. There was someone there, a glimmer of hope shone in his eyes. Maybe this time, his husky was right.

The distinct dribbling of the ball could be heard inside before it stopped. _Practice? _Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was already nearing six in the evening. All club activities ended at five. Following the trail of his energetic dog, Kuroko cautiously walked in, and watched from the doorway as a tall teen petted his dog.

"What are you doing here?" Kise smiled, his eyes pained and sad as the dog wagged its tail at him. What's the little tyke doing away from its master? It barely leaves Kuroko's side. Lost in thought, the blond didn't notice his approach. Kuroko neared them, stopping a few feet away.

"Excuse me." He spoke suddenly, eliciting a scream of surprise from the blond's lips. Kuroko flinched at the sudden noise, yet his features remained indifferent.

"I would just like to ask. Is this yours?" Kise looked up, his expression showed his shock and disbelief, and just _what the hell was Kuroko doing here? _His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. A handkerchief was presented to him, averting the intensity of his gaze from Kuroko towards the cloth in his hand. The initials embroidered on the cloth was familiar to him. It was the handkerchief given to him by a fan. Shakily, Kise nodded, his fingers trembling as he took hold of the silken piece of fabric.

"Please take good care of your things next time." Kuroko lightly admonished, his face still schooled into an expression of indifference. Kise looked up at the small male, his position on the floor giving him full view of the person he had been watching afar for months. Was this for real? With trembling lips, and a slight edge to his voice, he uttered.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you so much..." Kuroko watched as the blond placed the cloth near his chest, hugging it close. He couldn't understand why, but he felt _heavy _seeing this man breaking down in front of him. His heartstrings were being pulled as small tears fell from saddened, golden eyes.

"Arf!" Number two whined in front of the man, and without a second thought, Kuroko sat on the floor, and patted the golden mane softly. A small smile lit his features. It was a good thing he didn't give up looking for the owner. It must be very important to him.

"You're welcome, Kise-san." Kise stopped, his eyes wide, his breath hitching suddenly. He looked up and stared at Kuroko, searching his eyes for something, _anything._

"H-How..." He felt his throat constrict, his mouth going dry seeing that familiar smile once again. "How did you know m-my name?" Kuroko looked at him, as if he was insane, before shaking his head.

"You don't even know your own popularity, Kise-san." _Oh. _Right. He _was _popular. He took a deep breath, his lips had yet to stop from quivering. He closed his eyes, the cloth still clutched in his hands, when he felt the soft touch on his head once again.

"Stop crying, please. It's not good for boys to cry." Those words were the same words Kuroko _always_ told him when he was bullied by the others. _Even now..._ He scrunched his eyes tight as more tears fell from his eyes. Kuroko stayed silent, the fingers on the blond mane not ceasing in their ministrations. For those few blissful moments, Kise prayed for the first time in his life.

_Please...please...do not let this end..._

_..._

"You broke the _oath_. _How dare you!__" _Aomine growled out, his eyes flashing in fury. Kise was slumped against the cold, cemented wall; a dazed look on his face, a thin streak of blood on his lips. The blond stared at the darkening sky, droplets of rain already showering them.

"I can't do this anymore, Aomine-cchi...I just _can't..." _Aomine looked to the side, his blood boiling at the pathetic site. He turned away, his hands clenched and his teeth gritted in anger.

"_You _are not the _only _one _suffering_, you selfish bastard! An oath is an _oath_, _break_ it _again_, and Akashi will hear of this." Aomine glared at him, his whole form tense, ready to lash out anytime. He turned to leave, before walking away from Kise, leaving him alone and soaked in the rain. A bruise was already starting to form where Aomine had hit him. _That was some punch. _He touched his jaw, and hissed in pain. It hurt like _hell_. His manager will definitely throw a tantrum when he sees his face sporting a wound. Kise sighed, and looked up, his eyes closed as the downpour became heavier.

Trust Aomine, of all people, to see his encounter with Kuroko. He couldn't blame his teammate for blowing up the way he did. Their oath, the one Akashi had instilled in every one of them, was for their phantom player. An oath of isolation, an oath of _never _approaching Kuroko Tetsuya _ever_ again. It was retribution, a punishment for _all _of them, for what they did. They all kept their end of the promise, not once did _any_ of them approach Kuroko ever again, _even _Momoi.

But what could he do when Kuroko himself scoured the school just for the owner of _one measly _handkerchief? He found solace and peace in those few moments. He thought he was going to go insane these past few months, but now...he couldn't do this, he just _couldn't. _He was being selfish, he knew, but if he continued this way, what would become of him?

"Kuroko-cchi...why are you doing this to me?" He griped painfully, his right hand gripping the fabric of his uniform. His pitiful sobs unheard in the pouring rain as he cried his heart out. Kise thought that all his tears had dried up already, but just a single thought of _him, _had him crying like a baby.

"What do I do, Kuroko-cchi?" Kise curled on the floor, his head resting on his bent knees. His cries of agony all washed out by the rain.

_Kuroko-cchi...I'm so lost...help me..._

_To be continued..._

* * *

*Cypress - 'mourning'

*Yellow - for Kise's name where 'Ki' means yellow from what I know.


	3. Blue Hyacinth

**A/N: READ. THANKS. FAREWELL. **Hi everyone! Just like I promised _again_, I would update **one last time **to tell you guys about my blog which I was finally able to make, yey! Anyway, everyone, and I mean _everyone _can read my blog posts without signing in and such, so have read all you want! I'm still debating about AO3 but yeah expect my stories to be updated in both sites, I think. For now, I'll be diligently writing on my blog, so wish me luck!

**My blog is: nozomi-mikomi . blogspot. com **

Please make sure you remove the spaces in between. For those who promised to visit my new site, I'm expecting you guys there! Haha and don't forget to drop a few comments once in a while :) You guys can talk to me there if you want. Anyway, it has been fun writing at this site. I'm hoping wherever this would take me, I would grow more, both as a reader and as a writer.

Thank you for all the support, love, and guidance you've given me here. I wish all of you good luck and God bless in all your endeavors.

Cheers and love,

_**Nozomi Mikomi**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Blue Hyacinth**

Aomine walked down the street, the tingle in his hands yet to subside. The anger and _jealousy _he felt when he saw that _scene_ awhile ago, made him want to _castrate _Kise. It was unfair. _Everything _was unfair. The moment Satsuki uttered those blasted words, everything in his life just went down the drain. It was as if he was watching one of those tasteless dramas Satsuki loved to watch. It was disgusting and why was he relieving those blasted things?

The rain poured heavily down his rigid frame, and Aomine stopped to think, his footsteps screeching to a halt. Why was he thinking of it anyway? _Maybe, because my life is as fucked up as theirs_. As much as he didn't want to admit, his life right now was the most fucked up thing in the world. His mind was as screwed as the next psychopath out there, and he could only wonder why he still has yet to go on a killing spree.

His head was pounding, and blood was pumping _wildly _inside his body. All thoughts flew out the window, no sound reached his ears, and everything else bled to red when he saw _him _touching that golden brat. There was nothing more satisfying than release all these emotions, and that he did. Kise had no right to touch him! Much less talk to _him! _He had no _right. _He had no right to be happy, no matter how flimsy and small it was. Kise had not right to be _saved. Just like the rest of us. _

No one has the right to, even he himself was forbidden to do so. _Especially me. _Aomine clenched his fists, his teeth gritted, and his eyes scrunched closed. He knew it, he knew it all along. Everything—the pain, suffering, and regrets—it was all their fault. And no matter how much they wanted to blame each other, they were all at fault. Aomine looked up, and a sneer appeared on his face. The irony of the situation was quite funny, and it never stopped mocking him, day in and day out.

Out of all the places he could have wandered off to, it was this _place. _The place where everything started, where that little midget partner of his formed an intricate bond with him—the school basketball court. How he bypassed security to this place was a mystery, and frankly, he could care less. Aomine walked cautiously towards the entrance and was not surprised in the least to find it locked. The janitor would be a complete imbecile not to lock it, especially in this kind of weather.

Aomine stared at the door for another minute before deciding to flop on the ground, his back leaning against the closed door. At least, there was a roof to cover him for the night. Getting comfortable, he stared at the darkened sky, his mood just as foul as the weather. The lightning roared over the harsh pattering of the rain, and if it weren't for this fucked up weather, he would be charging the hideout of another gang. _Ha! How pathetic._

Right now he was, and there was no denying it, even Satsuki was on the brink of giving up on him. He wasn't surprised, what's surprising was the fact that she was still actually there. Even when she decided to study in another country, she never forgets to call just lecture him. Though, the calls were getting less frequent. A grim smile graced his lips, as his blank eyes took in the state of the storm. It was the same, it was _always _the same thing. People come and go. It didn't matter to him, actually.

Aomine Daiki never gave a fuck's care for anyone. Not when everyone else didn't give a flying fuck for his case. He knew he was different, even when he was young. Just one look at him and people will get the idea. He was a mix, part Mexican, part Japanese. It didn't take a genius to know he wasn't full Japanese, the color of his skin gave him away. Some idiots assume it was a tan, but would they say the same if they see 'down there?' Ha! He didn't think so.

Some people were just too shallow, and some were just too critical—judgmental of things they were unfamiliar with. Who cares if he had foreigner's blood? It didn't mean that he was infected with an incurable disease, but alas some Japanese were just too narrow-minded. They assumed the worse, and thought the most diabolical things. Given his circumstances, it wasn't long before he understood his predicament.

When he was young, everyday, he had bruises and wounds inflicted by the other kids. Everyone saw him differently, like some alien that came from another planet. Adults stared at him in distaste, and children his age either avoided him or made fun of him. At the animosity they always showered him, he didn't even need to be a mind-reader to know what they thought of him._ An outsider._ That's what he would always be in their eyes.

He lived through his life just like some criminal on the loose. As a child who knew nothing, he was left asking why every single time, and every time he did, his mother would cry, and apologize. Aomine always pondered on this. _Why would mom apologize when she had done nothing wrong?_ And that same question would make her cry more. It became obvious to him that such questions were forbidden things to ask, and he promised that he'd stop making his mother cry. They only had each other, a father was out of the question. He grew up knowing none.

And so he bore with everything that came his way—the taunts, mockery, and pain—Aomine ignored everything. For someone so young, he would have definitely gone insane, but his salvation came in the form of a measly orange ball. Basketball, they said. It was a sport from the Americans, yet enjoyed but every race in the world. There was no discrimination, everyone was allowed to play, even _him. _

He could have chosen other sports, but basketball captivated him like a child was with a new toy. It was amazing, the feeling was exhilarating, the adrenaline was indescribable, and playing always made him feel like a new person. It had become his strength, and the very thing that helped him grow with his insanity in check. Everything else blended into the background, as he had become a bright, and optimistic child. It also kept his friend Satsuki off his back. It kept her from worrying, it kept his mother from crying, and it kept him from the harshness of reality.

His life revolved around basketball; it kept him busy, it kept him fit, and it kept him happy. There was not a day he didn't play basketball. There was no way he would miss practice for the world. It was unquestionable that once he enters middle school, he would be joining the basketball club as well. He did just that. It was going to be alright, and basketball would be his life—it was the viewpoint he had instilled in himself. Nothing was going to change that. Or so he thought, until he met _him. _Kuroko Tetsuya—the weak, ghost-like, and the most stubborn boy he would ever meet in his life.

It was by chance, or maybe fate? Aomine scoffed at this. If he started becoming another fate-obsessed freak like Midorima, he would kill Oha-asa and be done with it. It was by a stroke of luck that he had met Kuroko. Satsuki and her stupid gossip had him searching curiously for the supposed 'ghost' haunting the school gymnasium. Turns out, it wasn't some ghost, it was just a 'ghost-like' boy who stayed behind for practice, and scared the shit out of him.

Kuroko Tetsuya, as he learned, was a third-string member, who always stayed behind to practice alone to improve his skills. And for a basketball junkie like him, anyone who loved basketball was deemed a worthy friend. Besides, it was the first time he saw someone practicing till late everyday. His teammates at first-string didn't even do that. Heck, even he wasn't _that_ diligent. He practiced everyday, but not till _very _late at night.

It got Aomine to begrudgingly respect Kuroko, and it prevented him from insulting him for his weak state. Yes, Kuroko was really _weak _but his determination was scary, and his desire to be better was immeasurable. He felt insignificant next to this small and scrawny boy, yet Aomine like him instantly. Kuroko was in a way, a very bright light, one that perhaps saved Aomine unknowingly. His inability to play didn't stop him from playing, if anything it only spurred Kuroko on, and the dark-skinned teen felt obliged to help him.

Every night they played one-one-one, hoping that Kuroko would get better, and wishing that Aomine would be able to play with him soon. That's why it was a blow to his pride, and _joy_ that Kuroko even dared to think that he should quit. It was unthinkable, not when he has already gotten used to this new _friend _of his. If it wasn't for their captain's interference, Kuroko would have entertained the idea of giving up.

But he _didn't. _Once Kuroko was deemed worthy in Akashi's eyes, every first-string member was floored by his turnout. Their captain's training was always hellish, and even with his stamina and capacity as a player, he still felt as if he was in hell for every practice session. For a minute, Aomine doubted what Akashi could do, only to be stumped speechless at Kuroko's way of playing. It was so unlike his own, so different from all of them, and so unique from all the players he had ever faced.

The most interesting thing about this style of play was that it was compatible with his. Every time they played, Aomine always felt boggled—confused. It was as if Kuroko and him thought as _one _when they played, and it _always _left him _yearning_—_wanting more _of these coordinated plays he had with Kuroko. It wasn't later did their duo was officially dubbed an important combination in the team, and his partner just added seasoning with his confession.

Aomine was his light, and as a phantom player, Kuroko was his shadow. It was a play on words which fit them so well, he felt as happy as the normal Kise was when Kuroko had made his point. He felt a connection that day, and it was something he gloated about, and flaunted around the other members, much to their chagrin.

Aomine didn't know, however, that it would make him feel the guiltiest. He knew, more than anyone else, that he was to blame for this turnout. He had changed, and he knew that. _They _all knew that, but he didn't stop it. He just let it take over him, and ultimately destroying all his chances of the new salvation he had come to find. It wasn't all about basketball anymore, it was all about one phantom player they had come to respect.

His greed and arrogance overshadowed the companionship he had with their phantom player. His way of basketball had become his downfall both in the game and _life. _It was all too late now. It would have been alright if Kuroko decided to break their friendship. At least then, he still had the pieces to pick up and piece back. But he couldn't possibly fix something that didn't even _exist. _There were no remnants of their friendship, their bond, of _them._

His partner, the one who had never judged him, the one who never lost hope in him even after everything became bleak in basketball, was _gone. _Kuroko Tetsuya was _gone_, and he could hardly blame Satsuki when he hid the truth from them. It was their entire fault, and for one rare moment, Aomine shed tears for the _second_ time in his life. His form quivered against the closed the doors of the gymnasium, as silent drops slid down his face. His eyes never drifted away from the sky he had been watching, because he knew behind the inky sky, the beautiful sky-blue laid beneath.

...

_"Why? How could you hide this from me!" Aomine glared at her with all the hate in his eyes. His anger and pain clear in his dark blue irises. _

_Momoi had been expecting this ever since she got home. Dai-chan never waits for anyone, and she wasn't an exception. She dropped her bag on the floor before fully facing him. She took a deep breath, wanting to settle her nerves. She pinned him with a glare of her own. She refused to be on the receiving end of this._

_"What did you expect me to do, Dai-chan? That I'd run crying over to you for something like this?" She asked, the accusation clear in her voice. He bit back a snarl as he stepped forward, his whole body tensing like a snake ready to last out. _

_"This isn't something you hide, woman! Especially something like this! We deserve to know!" Aomine shouted at her, his intent clear. _

_'I deserve to know everything about Tetsu!'_

_Momoi smiled, the bitterness she had been trying to bury within her heart, finally surfacing. _

_"You really are insensitive, Dai-chan. It's still a wonder why Tetsu-kun never left your side, even after everything." She said cruelly. Her heart was already numb, and all she wanted to do was cry herself to sleep. Yet, she was being subjected to this useless fight, this stupid discussion over something that will not result to anything. _

_"What did you say?" His tone was quiet, but Momoi wasn't done yet. _

_"It's true, isn't it, Dai-chan? I saw it, everyone did. Even after Tetsu tried to reach out to you, you coldly brushed him away. I _dare _you to deny it, Daiki." Aomine flinched and the small amount of courage he had built shattered like brittle glass. His wide eyes stared at Momoi, disbelief clouding his face. _

_Momoi blankly stared at him. She didn't have the heart to take back everything she was saying. Cruel as it might be, it was the blaring truth. It was time they repent for what they did, and just maybe, it would wake them up. But she knew, deep inside her heart, she couldn't fully forgive them, as much as she couldn't forgive herself. _

_"Do you even know how scared I felt when I cradled his cold—no." Momoi shook her head, tears once again brimming in her eyes. Aomine only watched her, still trying to grasp everything being thrown at him. _

_"His dying body, Dai-chan. Tetsu-kun almost died that night, did you know, Dai-chan?" Momoi laughed, and it sounded broken and psychotic to his ears. It elicited a shiver down his spine. _

_"What 'ifs' always crossed my mind, you know? What if I didn't visit him? What if I was a minute late? What if I was too late!" Aomine stepped back, as if scalded by boiling water when Momoi fell on the floor, her sobs echoing inside her quiet room. _

_"I was scared...so so scared, Dai-chan. I thought for sure that Tetsu-kun would die...Every night, I'm always haunted by his bloodied face..." She whispered fervently in her hands. With a few steps, she was cradled in his arms. All his anger dissipated, giving way to his grief, regret, and pain. Aomine tightened his arms around Momoi's quivering form, taking in all her sobs and pleas. _

_"I'm sorry, Dai-chan. I just couldn't...when he opened his eyes, I thought everything would be ok." She hiccuped and he caressed her soft locks of hair. Momoi eased into his embrace before continuing. _

_"But all my fantasies shattered when he asked who I am. Did you know, Dai-chan? I thought I died that day." Aomine closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. Momoi cried on his chest, her sobs of pain and regret stabbing him over and over. _

_"He's gone, Dai-chan...Tetsu-kun's forever out of our reach...It's my fault! It's my—"Momoi's eyes widened as dry and chapped lips pressed on her own. Aomine's eyes were closed, letting her know that he was comforting her. She closed her eyes soon after, and her body sagged against his. He pulled back a while later, and gently wiped her tears. _

_"It's not your fault, Satsuki...it isn't." He stared at her, daring her to deny it. The tides have changed and it was now him taking the shots, not her. She nodded as she rested her forehead on his shoulder._

_"I wasn't able to apologize to Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan. And now...I'll never be able to." Aomine pulled her close, and for the first time in his life, he cried. Even through his dark past, he never shed a tear, but this time...it was just too much. Just way too much. His body trembled against hers, and though she was surprised, Momoi stayed silent, letting her arms circle around him. _

_"Tetsu-kun was my first love, Dai-chan." She confessed when her tears had dried, and she no longer felt the dampness on her shoulder. Aomine had stopped crying by then, but didn't say a word. Everyone knew how she felt. It was obvious with the way she tried to woo Kuroko every day. _

_"But first loves rarely bloom, Dai-chan. I know that, but I found out something else. You want to know what it is?" Aomine nodded, still he kept his mouth shut. _

_"True happiness is just as well." And Aomine couldn't agree more. _

_..._

Classmates and teachers alike parted like the Nile River as he walked past them. Stares and murmurs were everywhere. Glares and eyes of disgust followed his every step, and for him, they were just wasting their time. It was amusing how people always found a common object of interest, either to hate or love, it didn't matter. It was one thing some pathetic humans needed in order to survive. Not that he cared, which in Aomine's case, he _never_ cared.

Another bandage was plastered on his forehead, a darkening bruise on his right cheek, and his lower lip was busted. It was a rough night, but _no one _could beat him. He could feel the soreness in his body, but he didn't entertain the idea of pain. It was all a process, another part of his screwed life. He found another way to release all the pent up frustration and anger_—fighting. _Brawls and meaningless fights over something completely stupid had his blood pumping again. The pathetic site after he was finished beating them up only urged him on.

This new hype of his began after the _oath _had been made. A smirk formed on his face, scaring the people around him. Aomine didn't notice this time, he was way too lost in his own thoughts to bother. Akashi Seijuro was one hell of a sadistic bastard. To think their captain would think of the _perfect _punishment for all of them; Aomine didn't expect anything else. This oath of isolation was a promise of never-ending suffering on _all _their parts. It prevented him from approaching Tetsu, as much as he wanted to, _longed _to.

Akashi knew this, he knew this pact would break them, even the maker itself. Aomine refused, of course, but no matter what Akashi wanted, he _always _gets. With their captain, it wasn't a matter of agreeing, it was a matter of _obeying. _If there was one person he truly feared, it was none other than red-headed captain of theirs. He still wanted to live. Even if it was to watch over _him _from afar, never interacting, never touching. Tetsu was so close, and he would be able to reach his partner in a few steps, but Aomine never did.

Near a bush of hyacinths, he always watched _him _as he read his book at his usual spot behind the school. It was always the same routine in his life now. Breakfast, school, stalk_—_watching over Tetsu, and then release all his frustrations on the first punk he sees on his way home. It was a cycle, which Aomine knew, would never end. Not when the one thing that made his life complete would forever be out of his grasp.

And even without the oath, he knew he didn't have the courage to be stared at with those familiar eyes, and be regarded as a stranger. The dark-haired teen knew he wouldn't be able to take another stab to his chest. That one time in the hospital was already enough to shatter what little belief he had. It was enough, he thought to himself. Though he knew, it would never be enough, not when everyday, he seeks their phantom player out, and watches him like a dying man deprived of air. Just like today.

Aomine stared at _him _with half-lidded eyes. The way the wind played with his hair, the way he smiled at his new pet, and how he just _moves_. Everything was imprinted in his memory, taunting him_—_reminding him of something he would never be able to hold in his arms. He stayed that way, hidden from his 'prey.' Even when _he _had left, Aomine stayed where he was, until the sun went down, and his urge to find release prompts him to move. A grin, worthy of a death reaper, appeared on his face. It seems it was time to 'hunt' again.

...

Kuroko walked out of the local market, his grocery bags in hand. It would rain soon, he knew that, but he found it fit to buy his necessities right away when he found money in his mail earlier on. His parents, it seems, remembered that it was nearing graduation, and expenses were high during these times. He sighed before checking his groceries for anything amiss. Eggs, broth, milk, dog food, bread, butter, greens, fruits, and...medicine. Something he can't forget to buy _ever. _Not when he was still in the process of healing.

It had been five months since his accident, and until then, he had yet to grasp the concept of his 'condition.' Miyaguchi-sensei assured him that he was healthy enough to move about four months ago, but the probable 'permanent amnesia' he acquired was still questionable. Kuroko tried to be positive, even when he was asked to move by his parents to another location, he convinced himself to be an optimist. He couldn't understand why he had to _forget. _Amnesia patients, as he had read, were always convinced of trying to remember at their own pace, but in his case, he was asked to 'never remember.'

It was strange, but as much as he wanted to complain, everything in his mind was wiped clean. The only memories left in his brain were of his childhood, and that wasn't much. All his life, he had been alone. His parents had always been away, therefore, he had no one to rely on. He didn't have friends as well. Unfortunately, his presence doesn't seem to make any impression as he is always never seen, or just plainly ignored. Kuroko went for the former reason rather than latter.

He walked down the dark streets towards his home, lost in thought. As dull as his life was, Kuroko always believed that it would get better, and losing five years' worth of memories was a _lot_. What if, by then, things have changed? What if, by then, he had friends? What if, by then, he was different? So many possibilities, yet all he could conclude nothing. Everywhere he looked, and every place he wenr, nothing ever appeared in his memories. It was all unfamiliar, that it came as a surprise to him that he was still able to catch up in school.

His teachers, it seems, were informed of his accident. By who, he didn't know. His parents, perhaps? Or maybe, his doctor, Miyaguchi-sensei? Or it could be his acting guardians, the Momois? Speaking of which, for some reason, they had been the one taking care of him for the past few months. They were kind people, and they always made sure to call him a few times a week if he needed anything. And for Kuroko, he couldn't possibly impose on them, especially when their daughter was the one who saved him that night. It was a shame that he never got to thank her properly, she left for Europe by the time he found out what she had done.

It was drizzling now, and only the hood of his jacket was helping him keep dry. He really should stop doing this. Going in a daze in the middle of the road like this could be dangerous, especially at this time of night. With his mind made up, Kuroko sped up his pace. Number two might be getting restless by now, he should really hurry home now.

That was his intent, though he stopped in his tracks once he heard the dribbling of a ball. Slowing to a stop, he turned to the source of the noise, his curiosity piqued. At this time of night, no one should be here, especially in this weather. Maybe, he could convince them to go home? It was the right thing to do, after all. Deep inside, Kuroko tried not to think of the familiarity of this road, and the heavy feeling that somehow, he _knew _where he was going.

...

Aomine gasped for breath as he laid down on the cold cement of the court. Blood dripped from his forehead, cuts and bruises littered his arms and fingers, and his lips were busted again. It took him a while to take down those thugs, but in the end, they all crumbled before him. They were stupid to challenge him in the first place. Moving to stand, he found his side _burning _with pain. Right, he was stabbed there. Oh well, nothing a few bandages and antiseptics couldn't fix.

"Seriously, what the hell's wrong with me? Ugh." Another failed attempt to stand, and Aomine decided to call it quits. He'll just have to spend the night on the ground. Hopefully, he wouldn't die of blood loss by the time he wakes up. He had gone through worse pain, and flimsy things like these were nothing in comparison to _that. _He felt the pattering of the rain on his skin, and he was tempted to _try _and _move _again, but the pain continued to make it impossible to do so. Breathing was already taxing, what more for anything else?

Blearily, Aomine opened his eyes, trying to endure the onslaught of rain pouring down on him. What sane person would charge into a hideout of ten or more gang members, and play basketball after wards? _I am._ What was he doing? Did he finally lose it? A bark of laughter erupted from his mouth. Maybe, he has. He could almost hear it. Satsuki lecturing him again, and staring at him with eyes full of damned _pity_ he didn't need. But she was right. She was fucking right about one thing.

_Momoi stayed silent, a towel drenched in warm water in her hand. She kneeled in front of him as she dabbed the cut on his chest. Aomine hissed, and tried not to move away from her gentle hands. The would hurt like a bitch. He had been careless, he didn't know the bastard had a knife. _

_"Dai-chan..." She started, and it took all his strength not to lash out at her. She was using that same 'tone' again. _

_"What?" He snapped at her. Momoi sighed, as she moved back and retrieved a roll of bandages and a tube of ointment from the first-aid kit. She stared at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Aomine looked away, he didn't need to see the hurt and pity in her eyes. _

_"It's the third time this week..." He kept his head down, refusing to make eye contact with her. He knew what she wanted to say, and he refuse to listen. He felt the cooling sensation of the ointment on his wound allowing him to breathe slightly. At least, the pain was now subsiding. _

_"Dai-chan..." She trailed off, and this time, he turned to her, but didn't say a word. _

_"You know this, right?" She held his gaze for a moment, before looking down at her clenched fists. _

_"You're only destroying yourself."_

Aomine closed his eyes, a bitter smile on his lips. It was true. She was right, she was _always_ damn right. The fighting, blood, and pain weren't enough to distract him from reality. This harsh reality he was forced to face, he just couldn't do it. He was a coward, and running away was the only thing he could do. He felt his chest constrict. He could feel his breathing getting labored. He couldn't cry now, it was the unmanliest thing in the world. What if Tetsu could see him now? _Ha! What a laugh! _Was he an idiot? It was only wishful thinking. _  
_

"Excuse me." Yeah, he was hearing things now. That voice, he could recognize that_ anywhere. _He was probably losing too much blood if he was hearing Tetsu's voice now.

"Ano, are you still alive?" Aomine's eyes snapped open when he felt a poke on his cheek. Sky-blue suddenly clouded his vision, and for a moment he forgot to breathe. _He was there. _Kuroko Tetsuya was really there, staring at him with those huge eyes of his. He was as pale as he remembered, and looked every bit as a doll than when he last saw him up close, and that was five months ago.

"I think we should take you to a hospital." Kuroko moved to stand when the man on the ground grabbed his arm.

"No!" Sky blue eyes widened, surprised at the outburst, as he stared at the bloodied man. Was this stranger alright?

Aomine stared at Kuroko, his eyes wide, mildly taking into account that he was sitting now, when he could barely breathe just moments ago. He stared at his hand, clasping _his _when it suddenly registered what he was doing. Quickly, he pulled away and moved back, his eyes wide as he took in the sudden appearance of their ex-phantom man.

"I could call an ambulance now." Still dazed, Aomine fervently shook his head. His mouth slightly agape. He felt like an absolute idiot. Why couldn't he think of anything? _Goddamn brain! Fucking work damn it!_ Oblivious to his inner turmoil, Kuroko reached out and tugged his hand. Aomine tried not to flinch and slap the hand away. Was this for real?

"If you don't want to go to a hospital, then, I insist you come with me." _What?_ Aomine stared at back of Kuroko's head, stupefied and completely astounded. _Tetsu will do this to a complete stranger? _He wasn't stupid, he knew Kuroko was kind by nature, but this was taking the cake. Tetsu was way _too trusting! _He pulled away his hand once they've walked a good distance from the park, his anger coming back tenfold.

"What the fuck! You're planning to nurse me in your house, aren't you?" At the blank stare and quick nod, Aomine felt the sudden urge to _hit _his former partner.

"Are you stupid! What if I was some burglar, or even worse, a murderer! Your stupid kindness would just backfire and you'll be regretting like some id_—"_

Aomine stopped his monologue and stared like an idiot. Tetsu was _laughing_. It was those few moments when all he wanted to sit down and stare like a dog would to a bone. _Is this for real? _Aomine's fingers twitched wanting to punch something and feel the pain just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Yet, it was _real. _Kuroko Tetsuya was _real _and he was _laughing_ before him.

Aomine had only seen him laugh on very rare occasions, and to see _this _after so many months of _suffering, and pain, and regret..._he did what any sane person would do in his position. For the _third _time in his life, Aomine cried, abruptly causing the beautiful tinkling sound in his ears to stop as Kuroko stared at him in concern. He only felt his tears flow harder. _This really really sucked. __  
_

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. I didn't mean to laugh_—_"Aomine's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly, his hand quickly capturing Kuroko's, pulling him closer.

"H-How did you know my name?" Kuroko didn't fight the stronger man. Even if he did, there was no way he could break away from such muscled arms. Instead, he stared at the bloodied teen, silently wondering if he had heard the same question before.

"Your reputation in school precedes you, Aomine-kun." _Oh. Right. _He was the school's most violent delinquent. Who wouldn't know him? Aomine's eyes narrowed.

"Then why? I could have easily hurt you." There was anger and bitterness in his voice, but Kuroko only held his gaze, his eyes as bright as he last saw them. _Why was Tetsu doing this?_ There was only silence, and for a moment, Aomine wondered if he had done something wrong when it happened. A small smile formed on that angelic face. It was that familiar smile he gave off when he was _truly _happy. Aomine felt as if he had forgotten to breathe _again. _

"Have you?" There was mirth dancing behind those sky-blue eyes when Kuroko answered, and it left Aomine trembling as he stepped back, and fell on the wet ground. He looked up at the darkened sky, and let out a laugh, a hand covering face in disbelief.

"Hahaha you got me good, Tetsu. You really did."

Aomine let another howl of laughter and if Kuroko was any other person, he would have fled, thinking this man was some lunatic. But he didn't. If anything, Kuroko felt _light, _and he didn't feel threatened by being near this stranger. Kuroko relied on his instincts, and for someone left to fend for himself, he had to live cautiously. This bloody man didn't trigger his warning signals, and so instead of running away, he sat down on the cold and wet ground, waiting for him to stop laughing. It will be a long night, Kuroko concluded, but it was better than the stagnant life he had become accustomed to.

_To be continued at my blog..._

* * *

*Blue Hyacinth**- **this flower means 'sincerity'


End file.
